HetaNatural
by Rinzlerf4tu
Summary: Arthur can see things that haven't happened yet... but will. Sam and Dean gank another demon but is the mysterious white haired demon really gone? FRUK! A Hetalia and Supernatural crossover? Also my first fanfic so be gentile... Warnings Contains FrUK as well as other pairings that will arise. No Wincest. Sorry fangirls but they're just brothers in this.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: 3am

Francis was out for a walk to clear his head. He had just been in a big fight with Arthur about how they should put their chemistry project together. He didn't know why Ms Héderváry kept making them lab partners when this always happened.

He figured he should go to Feli's Diner for some pie. It was a small town and Feli's was the only place to get descant food besides his own house. It wasn't far from where he was and he just had to cross two more streets. He made his way across the first when the light changed from the hand to the little green guy. Suddenly there was a sound of screeching tires. Francis turned his head to see what it was but by the time his brain registered what was happening it was too late and everything had gone black.

-•-

Arthur woke up in a cold sweat. It was still dark outside so he looked at his clock. 3am. "Bloody hell..." He was wide awake so he couldn't get back to sleep anytime soon. "Damn it, I have that presentation in history tomorrow with Francis and I know he won't be any-" then he remembered his nightmare. 'It was just a dream...' He looked at his phone on the nightstand. "I better make sure the frog is ok." Opening up his phone he pressed one on his speed dial. "...Pick up you bloody-" "Oui? Do you have any idea what time it is? I need my beauty sleep..." the frog's voice was like music to his ears. "I know I know. I just.. I wanted to make sure you were ok." a light blush dusted his cheeks. "Of course I'm ok. Why should you care?" 'I should care because I-' "I just wanted to be sure you could make it to school tomorrow. For the presentation we have to give." his face was red now. He was never one for lying but at this point it was better then telling him why he really called. "Well that was a stupid reason. You know that Mr Kiku would kill me if I missed another day." "Heh, yah I guess you're right." that was a bad excuse and Arthur knew it. "Of course I am. Now get some sleep Angleterre~" "Don't call me that you bloody frog!" and with that the call ended.

Knowing Francis was ok didn't help him with getting back to sleep. He knew what that dream was and hated himself for thinking it. He's had that kind of dream before. In someone else's body, can feel how they feel, see everything they see, and they end up dying. He would always wake up at the same time too. 3am. He had the same dream with his pet cat when he was six, his mother five years ago, and his girlfriend two months ago . The dreams only happened with the people or things he truly loved. And they all died one week later.

-•-

Dean beat the steering wheel as the song played and he sang along. "In touch with the ground, I'm on the hunt I'm after you~" Sam stared at the "3am" on the dashboard thinking about tonight's hunt. "It was just too easy..." He thought out loud. "To easy? Dude, that white haired demon was a total bitch!" "I know, it's just usually demons at least try to hide or blend in. It seemed that he was kind of mocking us." Dean had to admit that he was right. Gillbo or whatever his name was did seem he was trying to get caught. "Yaahh, let's get some food. I'm freaking starving."

They pulled into the small diner on the corner. As they sat down they were greeted by a strangely cheery boy with his eyes closed and one stray hair. "Caio! Anything I can get you?" Sam and Dean stared at the boy for a moment. They haven't heard anyone without a pepridge farms accent since they got here. "Uh, sure. I'll have a bacon cheese burger with fries and he'll have the Feli's special pasta salad." The apparently Italian boy wrote down their orders with his eyes still closed. "Ve~ Anything to drink?" "Coffee, Thanks." He wrote that down without opening his eyes too. "It'll be right out!" And with that he went into the kitchen. Dean could have sworn he was wearing a dress but that would definitely be one of the stranger things seen that day.

"So do you think Gillbo is over with?" Dean asked as their food was being made. "I don't know, I mean he just gives me this feeling that there's something bigger here." Dean looked at him for a second. Sam looked genuinely worried and confused. "Ok then. We can get a room and camp out here for a few days till we know it's completely quiet. But I'll be honest bro, so far the only thing that gives me the creeps here is the magic eyes closed waiter guy." Suddenly they heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen. They got up and Dean reached for his gun but then they heard a combination of yelling and apologizing in Italian. Sam and Dean stat back down. The demon they were hunting had made them a bit overly jumpy. A couple of minutes later another boy came from the kitchen with Sam and Dean's food. This one with his eyes open and the curl on the other side. His hair was a bit darker too. "Sorry for the wait. My idiot brother was daydreaming about the potato bastard again and broke some plates..." Dean didn't really care and immediately started eating the burger in front of him. He wasn't joking when he said he was starving. "It's no problem... Hey, do you know any cheep motels in town?" The Italian told them about a little place down the street they could stay. "Trigger Alps Motel".

-•-

_You have 1003 guesses who owns the motel... _

_Sorry it was so short but I have chapter 2 all written and ready to upload if you want to see more! Can you believe this only took me ONE NIGHT? Yah I know stfu... I started at about 8 when I got the idea and wrote non stop till about 2 in the morning... TRUE STORY: Pandora is stalking me... When I began writing the first part with Sam and Dean Wayward Sons came on... Oh yah and I'm working on chapter 3... I have no idea how long this will be btw... THE PAIRING WILL BE FRUK! If you knew me you would be WELL AWARE of how much I love fruk... So yah PLEASE R&R!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Deal with a devil

Alfred and Matthew greeted Arthur at the door for first period. "Dude! You look like shit. Heard you called Francis in the middle of the night last night! What was that about? Dude?" "Al, he's obviously tired. Let's leave him alone." "So did you drunk dial him or what?" Arthur wasn't sure if he could get through this first period without killing someone. Or passing out, he wasn't quite sure yet. "He wasn't drinking last night he should have been sleeping. I called him last night to be sure of it." "Whatever Mattie. I bet he-" Alfred was cut off by Arthur simply shoving past the two of them and taking his seat next to Francis. He opened up his chemistry book and began reading chapter 17. "Ok class take your seats." Ms Héderváry walked up to the front of the room as the bell rang. "Mr Jones, IPod off and away or it's mine." Alfred rolled his eyes as he tugged the earbuds out and put them in his pocket. "Now class I have a very special surprise for you!" the class collectively groaned. All but Arthur who seemed to be quite interested in electron configuration. He was attempting to keep himself occupied so he wouldn't start thinking about what happened last night. "A group project! You will work in pairs to create something for the Blueberry Hill town science fair. Your written idea, materials, and hypothesis will be due in one week." 'One week?' Arthur thought to himself. 'No, don't think about that. It won't happen.' " I will be choosing your partners... Let's see, Ludwig and Feli will be working together. Alfred and Matthew, You two work well together. " She continued assigning partners as Arthur was panicking in his seat. 'A chemistry project? With partners? Due next week? She always pairs me up with Francis. At this rate-' Francis noticed Arthur's eyes were watering. Francis hated seeing him upset even though he's usually the cause for it. But this time he was sure he did nothing wrong. "Are you ok? You look like you're about to cry." When he realized what he was doing he tried to recover as quickly as possible and come up with a witty excuse/insult. "and lastly Francis and Arthur."

The rest of the day went smoothly for everyone but Arthur. Alfred even got a B on a test and couldn't stop bragging about it at lunch. He ignored all of culinary and trig thinking of how on earth he can save Francis. He had tried to save people from this before, when he got the dream about his girlfriend he tried everything to try and save her. He even sent her on a cruse but she still died. Same date. Same time. Around the time he was getting on the bus to go home he thought of something. Fight supernatural with supernatural.

When he got home he found some of his old books from when he was trying to figure out his condition. He found the book on "demons and demon summoning". He turned the pages until he reached the section he was looking for: pacts with demons.

-•-

Sam was at the little desk of their room and Dean was on the bed. It was Actualy one of the nicest cheepo motels they've stayed at and the girl at the counter was very nice. She seemed to have a Swiss accent. 'What is it with this place and accents?' Dean thought to himself. "Hey dude! You should look up that Fillbert guy." "I belive his name was Gillbert Beildshmit the Awesome... I looked hip up and he seems to be everywhere. Look in one picture he's waving!" Dean looked over Sam's shoulder and sure enough there was the same albino man waving to the camera as everyone else is screaming and on fire. "Freakin insane." "yah a bit. And look here, all his activity seems to be centered around this area." "Ok then. Let's go around town and start asking questions."

They stared at the diner they were at last night. "Oh here again for lunch? Ve~" Dean leaned over to Sam and whispered "maybe the first question we should ask is do you ever open your eyes? Heh." Dean walked up to the waiter and they pulled out fake FBI ids. "Hi, I'm Agent Mercury and this is Agent Jaggar, FBI." The little Italian boy started panicking and a white flag came out from nowhere. "What?! I swear I didn't do anything! And Lovi has been cut off from the mob for years! And don't shoot meee!" Sam and Dean had no idea what was going on as the poor boy was on the ground sobbing his eyes out. Sam kneeled down and tried to comfort him. "Um don't uh, worry. We're not here for you or your brother." "We just want to ask a few questions about this man." Dean got the picture of Gillbert from his pocket. "Oh Gillbert? Ludwig is always telling me about him! He's His big brother. I've only met him a few times though." Sam and Dean were again shocked by how easy this was. "So is he in town?" "Well he never came home last night. Is he ok?! Is he missing? Ludwig would be so worried!" 'A demon... With a life in a small town?' "I'm sure your friend's brother is ok." Sam told him. He didn't want another panic attack. Dean looked at Sam and Sam looked back. "Well thanks for your time. We need to check up on some things... What was your name again?" Dean smirked and held out his hand. "Oh yah! Feliciano Vargas!" Feliciano took Dean's hand in both of his and shook vigorously. "And my brother is Lovino but everyone just calls us Feli and Lovi. Oh sorry we have to close up now for school. Our break is almost over!" As they left to go back to the motel they were both weirded out.

"How is this even possible?" Sam had his face buried in town records. "I don't know man. He was definitely a demon." "I know that. But how is it that he's been living in this crap little town but there has been NO violent deaths? Demons don't do that." "Maybe this one is different. Some kind of sick game?" "I don't know man. This town is just weird... And what's with all the FREAKIN accents?!"

-•-

Finally it was that time of night when there was no possible way anyone was awake. Anyone but Arthur. It took all afternoon but he finally had everything nessisary to summon a demon for a deal. He walked into the middle of the only crossroad in town in front of Trigger Alps Inn. When he finished burying the little box he got up and turned around. "Gillbert?!"

The only other people in the town not dead asleep were Sam and Dean Winchester. Suddenly hearing the name of the demon they thought they had killed they both rushed to the window. Sure enough there was the white haired demon, at a crossroads, with some guy with blonde hair. "Damn it! Where the hell did he come from? And who's that other guy?" Sam and Dean got their coats on and rushed outside.

"Hey buddy! Kensesese..." Arthur stood shocked at seeing his annoying friend out here. As soon as he accepted that Gillbert was a demon, and too be honest it wasn't very hard, he regained his composure. "Why am I not surprised that you're a demon?" "Oh come on! You should have seen your face! It was almost as awesome as me!" "Oh shut it..." He glared at Gillbert blushing slightly. 'Even if he is a demon they couldn't send someone who didn't know me?' "So down to business. What can I do for you?" Arthur's blush got darker. "I- I need you to make sure Francis lives a long life..." Gillbert was confused. "What, Is that all? You don't really need my help for that." Arthur sighed. "You don't get it... Remember when my mother died? And when Lizzy died?" "Ja but I don't-" "A week before they died I had a dream about it. I had the same dream with Francis last night." Suddenly it clicked into Gillbert's head. "Ohh! I get it now... You like Frenchy!" He burst out laughing his annoying laugh. "Shut up you wanker!" As soon as he could stop laughing he got serious. "Ok deal. I can stop your lover boy from dying. I do get something in return though." "My soul..." It pained Arthur to say those words to Gillbert of all people. "Someone did their homework... Ok then I'll be back in one week from tomorrow to kill you and yoink your soul. I'm giving you the day so you can be sure I've healed up my end of the deal. Sound good? Soul back garintee..." Arthur had to admit dying will suck, especially when it's Gillbert killing him, but living in a world without Francis would be worse. 'Besides, he'd be happier with me gone anyway.' "Deal." Again Gillbert looked confused. "Well that was quick. Now pucker up eyebrows!"

-•-

Francis sat on his bed reading questionably age appropriate material thinking about how Arthur was acting that day. 'Why did he look so sad when we were partnered up? Usually he just gets red in the face and the rest of the day is spent with him telling me exactly how he wants it.' Thinking about this made Francis sad. He blushed and sighed. "Of corse he acts like that when we're paired up." But he noticed today was odd. Arthur hardly looked at him never mind yell at him. "I should talk to him..." So Francis decided to walk to his house. It was late but tomarrow is a Saturday so he knew Arthur would be up. He put his coat and shoes on and made his way downstairs and out the door.

It was November so the night was fairly chilly. Arthur lived across town but that wasn't a big deal for anyone really. As he was walking Francis started thinking about Arthur. 'those eyebrows... I wonder why he never lets me shave them? Those eyes, they're like emeralds, I could get lost in them.' "Heh, he would kill me if he knew I thought that." He mumbled to himself a blush becoming more prominent. He passed by Felli's wondering if he should get some pie and just talk to Feliciano about this instead. "Non. I need to see Arthur... I can't just let him wallow in his own misery." Francis turned the corner and saw Arthur in the middle of the road with... 'Gillbert?' Then he saw the one thing he never wanted to see, Arthur a teary mess on the floor of his room would be better then this. Arthur took Gillbert's face in his hands and kissed him. He felt a lead weight in his stomach as he watched his best friend making out with the man he loved. Francis turned around and started to run back home feeling the tears well up in his eyes.

-•-

"Well that was unpleasant-" Arthur thought he saw someone in the corner of his eye. "Bitch please you loved it kensesese." Just then they heard two pairs of footsteps running towards them and turned to see who the hell was out this late. Dean started to yell at Arthur. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?! I don't know who you are or what you're asking for but it's not worth it!" Sam aimed a salt gun at Gillbert's head. "I know exactly what I'm doing! I don't need whoever you are to tell me what I can and can't do with my own-" "Besides, the deal is sealed anyway. By the way a hello is the way people normally greet people." Gillbert put his hands above his head and gave Sam and Dean a smirk. Sam cocked the gun. " You don't count as people. How'd you come back so quickly?" "See I'll start. Hello boys, how was your day?" Sam fired the shotgun and Gillbert disappeared in a poof of black smoke. "Could you two quite down? You'll wake up the whole bloody town." Sam and Dean weren't listening and were having their own conversation. "We can't just leave him to the hell hounds when his time runs out. We have to help this guy out of whatever deal he made." "He's done for man. Even if we kill Gillbert for good he's not even the one holding the contract. We tried that once and it didn't help." "Well we could at least try and figure out what's happening in this town and what connects the demon to it. This guy might know something." Arthur stared at the two men as they mumbled to each other. "Well if you have nothing else to say to me I'll be going." Sam turned from Dean to look at Arthur. "Wait, before you go what's your name?" "Arthur Kirkland. And don't try to get me out of this I've made my decision and I'm not backing out of it." He turned his back on the two men and went home. When he finally got into bed he fell asleep immediately and had the best sleep he's had for a while.

-•-

_**Sorry if it's choppy in some bits. Also: long chapter is long! But whatever, this is fun as hell. Also: sorry for bad/cheesy writing. **_

_**This is chapter 2 the director's cut btw. I had this whole bit with Francis I wanted to do but I thought it might get too long but FRUK IT! I did any way! Also today was talk like a pirate day today so I dressed as pirate France and my friend dressed as England. Crack ensued... It will become a fanfic. **_

_**So anywho, please rate and review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Monday

Monday morning Francis saw Arthur walk into class looking better then he had been. He took his seat next to Francis and smiled. "You seem much better mon chère. What happened?" "Nothing really, just a good nights sleep I suppose." Arthur lied. Francis glanced over to Gilbert's seat and noticed it was still empty. "Gilbert hasn't been to school in a few days has he?" Francis asked giving the empty chair a death glare. "No I don't think so, why?" "Nothing. What was the bell work question?" "Um 'What are the properties of an earth alkali metal?' It's on the board." "Oh... Right." He was still glaring at the seat with a look that could give a small animal a heart attack, remembering what happened Friday night. 'The second I see him again, I swear I'm going to kill that man. He knew damn well that I love Arthur and he just-' Arthur noticed his staring. "So did Gilbert cut your balls off in your sleep or is it just the chair you're pissed at?... Francis?" Hearing this he finally snapped out of the staring contest with the inanimate object. "Oh, désolé. I was just thinking about our project." Arthur chuckled, "yah right. Just do your work and stop distracting me frog."

-•-

"We can't just leave this guy Dean." Dean was in the middle of eating his pie at Feli's. "Look Sammy, it's been 3 days and nothing demony has happened besides that deal. Besides the most we can do for the guy is give him a bag of hoo doo and send him on his way." "Well we should at least look into this whole demon with a life thing." Dean looked up at him, upset that his attention has been drawn away from his pie. Never separate a man from his pie... "It's not that weird man. Besides, if anything pops up I'm sure that Lizzy chick will give us a call." "Guess you're right then." After Dean finished his pie they headed to the motel to pack up.

When they got to the front desk to check out Dean noticed the girl wasn't there. Instead it was an older guy with pretty much the same hair and the same eyes. "Hey, what happened to the girl?" Dean asked as he handed in their keys. "Lilly had to go to school. And if you look at her like you did when you checked in again i'll put a bullet in your ass. That will be $36.95." Dean looked a little frightened as he handed the man his card.

Sam and Dean got into the car. "Overprotective much?" "Dude, she was like 17." Dean started up the Impala. "I take what I can get Sammy." he said as they began to drive out of town.

-•-

**SHORT CHAPTER IS SHORT... **

**Writer's block sucks btw... Anywho, this is mostly just a transition-y chapter. Hope you liked it...**

**Also: Gimmie reviews! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: One Week Later

Francis noticed Arthur hadn't shown up to school today. When he walked into his last class of the day, world history, he looked around hoping to find him but once again he was nowhere to be found. 'He must be sick. I should check up on him after school.' Despite being worried about his little Englishman a smile creeped onto his face. Whenever Arthur had a cold he looked so cute. It was quite impressive how he managed it. Seeing Arthur's face, pink and flustered, in his mind's eye Francis felt a blush sneak onto his own face.

The bell rang and Francis grabbed his things. As he was walking out the doors of the school he paused seeing his (ex) best friend walking down the street whistling. Running across the street he went up to Gilbert and punched him square in the face. "NOT AWESOME!" he yelled in the shock of getting sucker punched. "What the hell Francis!" looking at his friend he could feel the searing rage in his gaze. "How the hell could you do that!" "Do what? I haven't seen you in a few days and you go batshit crazy on-" "You know damn well what you did. You've known I love Arthur since 7th grade." "Ja. I didn't tell him or anything. I've been on a mini vacation for a week and some change. I haven't even seen your little boyfriend." "You- You fucking liar." almost whispering now, shaking with rage "I saw you kissing him on Friday night..." Francis couldn't look his former friend in the eye. "I uh... We were just..." this was really hard to explain without being punched again. Well, hard to explain to an ignorant human. "Well for one thing it wasn't what it looked like. And I know exactly what it looked like..." not being able to come up with an excuse he blurted "Oh! Hey Artie!" Francis turned around. As soon as he wasn't looking Gilbert dissapeared in a puff of black. Seeing no one there Francis turned back "That was low even for-" but Gilbert was gone. 'How did he...' but he brushed away his thoughts of Gilbert and continued to Arthur's house.

As he turned the corner he began to see a police car parked in front of Arthur's home. A million thoughts ran through Francis's head. Panicking, he ran into the house. The first thing he saw was Arthur's oldest brother Alba on the couch with a police officer. "Where's... Where's Arthur?" Alba stared at him for a moment. "Arthur's dead."

Francis was pinned to his spot refusing to believe him. "what?" The officer stood up and walked over to Francis. "We think it was an animal attack. What relation did you have to the deceased?" he asked pulling out a pencil and note pad. Francis could hardly speak. He looked down to his feet "I was his friend." he managed to breath out. "Sorry, I should go." he ran out the door and towards home.

The second he got into his room and the door was shut Francis fell to his knees and began to break down into a weeping mess. 'This can't be happening... This is all a nightmare. A terrible fucked up dream...' "merde" he swore under his breath. He got up in a daze, grabbed his cell phone, and called Arthur. "... This is Arthur Kirkland. Please leave your name, number, and why you're calling me... And if this is you frog, I know it's you. I have bloody caller ID and no I won't pick up!"with that he heard the automated voice telling him how to leave a message. He kept redialing that night until he had fell asleep.

**-•-**

**Yay! Chapter 4 is up! No hottie bros in this chapter but they'll be back! And I've got quite the plan for up coming chapters. Oh, and if you didn't know Alba is Scotland and "Merde" is French for shit.**

**Sorry it took so long. I've been preoccupied with life. I had to take the PSAT and I was forced to go to homecoming (Death threats from my friend btw) and I have a billion fanfics I will be getting to at some point.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hell

The last three days were nothing short of a living hell. Just the thought of his petit lapin being mutilated by some kind of beast was bad enough. The unwanted sympathy was worse. The day of the funeral Francis sat down by what used to be Arthur's seat at their lunch table. "I can't believe he's gone." Alfred said in a low voice. Antonio saw Francis from across the cafeteria and walked to his friend. "How's it going mi amigo?" few looked up at Antonio _How the hell do you think it's going? _"... Fine." he said coldly.

On his way out of his history class he saw Antonio waiting by the door. "How'd you get here so quick mon ami? Are you trying to stalk big brother?" he asked with a laugh. The spaniard frowned at him. "You can go ahead and talk to me about him." he said in a serious voice. "Why would i need to talk about him Antonio? He was only mon ami." he said, walking away. Antonio followed him. "Because I know how you felt and right now I'm the only one in the school who does. I know you're going through a lot right now." Francis only kept walking, staying quiet. "...What would you do with yourself if Lovino died?" he asked darkly. Antonio felt his heart sink just thinking about his spicy Italian lying cold in his arms. After a few minutes of silent thinking Francis spoke in a hushed voice. "Would you still wish to go on living?" hearing this Antonio stopped and turned to face his friend. When he had looked up he was slapped in the cheek. Francis knew exactly why he got and probably deserved that. "¡No puedo creer que se podría pensar algo así!" Antonio yelled at him. "Pourquoi-pas?! How is anything in life worth it when I know I can never be with Arthur? You of all people should know that I live and breath for l'amour! Why should I go on without it?" "Think of your sister, your friends! Think of Arthur! Do you honestly think he would want you to do this to yourself?" They finally arrived at Francis's house. Facing the door he said in a determined voice "I don't think he would have cared. If it had been me who was killed instead he might have even been happier without me... I have to get ready." with that he went inside and slammed the door on a shocked Antonio.

-•-

"Gilbert is back and he's killed one of my students. I thought you took care of him." Sam and Dean were driving down an abandoned road somewhere in Massachusetts as Sam was listening to the woman on the other end. "What makes you think it was him?" "Well while he was harassing Rodrich he mentioned killing one of his classmates. He said something about a deal. And then I find out that Arthur Kirkland was killed by a wolf in his room. If that's not fishy I don't know what is." Sam thought for a bit. "Well we saw him make a deal with someone last week but you get ten years not a week... Well we're not far, we can stop by tomorrow and see if we can sort this out." "Thank you. I'll have Feli make you some pie!" she told them sweetly. Dean turned to face his brother. "Who was that?" he asked while still bobbing his head to "Sweet Child Of Mine". "Elizebeta. Things are acting up again, I told her we'd be there tomorrow."

-•-

Francis straightened his tie as he solemnly looked into the mirror. He heard a voice downstairs, "François, allons-y." He sighed and walked out of his room. "D'accord papa."

They were soon at Arthur's funeral. The entire affair seemed to blur together while Francis just sat wallowing in his own misery. It was a closed casket service because unfortunately the police could never find the body. The coffin was surrounded by roses, Arthur's favorite flower, as well as some white lilies. The worst part of the whole funeral was when they lowered the empty casket into the ground. Francis felt numb, knowing he would never see Arthur's beautiful green eyes, or his small body and messy hair, or his angry face again as it was covered in dirt and fresh grass.

After several hours he was finally alone at Arthur's grave. He couldn't help it as he collapsed onto his knees in front of the head stone. "... Je t'aime Arthur... Je t'aime..." he said weakly. "Can you hear that sorcils? I love you... I've always loved you and now I can't tell you." After a few moments of quiet thought he laughed bitterly. "You probably died thinking I hate you. Why couldn't it have been me? Why the hell couldn't I be hit by a car or something instead?" he asked to the empty grave. "I love you. Why couldn't I tell you that?" he chuckled and answered his own question. "You would have panicked that's why... You would have hated me even more. Or thought I just wanted to sleep with you. You would refuse to be in the same room as me... I wouldn't care. You would be happy and alive..." he sighed and set down a bouquet of english roses before standing back up. "I love you." he said softly.

A shadowed figure stood in the trees, watching the Frenchman break down. He could hear him perfectly clear as Francis was confessing his love to a cold pice of granite. A tear rolled down it's concealed cheek as it attempted to keep it's knees from buckling. "...You what?" it asked in a british accent, barely audible.

-•-

JOYEUX NOËL! Hope you like your gift!

Holy crapola I haven't updated in forever! I'm so sorry but I've been kinda grounded. But I'm back! And it wouldn't be Supernatural without someone not staying dead! Don't worry, I wasn't going to kill him off for good...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Awake

Arthur was dead. He was killed by a hell hound. He knew it was coming so he didn't fight it. He waited for it. When it finally came he let it tear him to pieces and send him to hell. And then he woke up.

They called it hell for a reason. The waiting in line for years was awful in itself. But he had to spend those years without Francis. It wasn't what he had expected though. He expected fire and brimstone and painful torture. But no. It was just a hallway. Plain white walls, a dispenser where you take your number, and a line. There was nothing to distract him from Francis. The first couple of months he comforted himself with thoughts of a happy Francis. His life going on as normal, only better. Now he wasn't there. After the first year he thought about him meeting a nice girl who would take care of him. Love him. They would get married and have a couple kids. The products of beautiful and loving sex every night. Soon the fantasies turned into just that. Fantasies. The nice girl was replaced by him. He could only imagine what sex with Francis could be like. He in visioned the two of them being ruthless teenage lovers and then as they got older, becoming sweet and gentle. He enjoyed his little fantasy but it soon started to hurt. It hurt to know that now there was no way that he could ever be with him. That he would never see him again. He spent the rest of his time wallowing in that pain until suddenly, he woke up.

He woke up in the middle of the woods just outside of town. He had no idea how long he had been gone but to him it felt like years. He stumbled into town and looked around. Everything looked the same as the night he died. And then he remembered. Francis. He ran as fast as he could to Francis' house, desperately hoping he was safe. He knew Gilbert could easily turn around and hurt him as soon as he was out of the way. He ran and finally made it to Francis' house. He felt a wave of relief when he saw his French love on his cell phone, sitting on the bed. Why was he crying? He desperately wanted to throw a small rock at his window like when they were kids, climb up the vine that he used and be with him again.

He stayed in the woods for a few days, desperately trying to think of what to tell everyone. He couldn't tell anyone the truth. He didn't want people to think he faked his death, although that's the easiest explanation. And if that is what people think he had to come up with a reason why. On the third day he found himself walking through the cemetery just outside of town. He noticed that a funeral was going on and so he went to see who died. It was him of course. He watched from the shadows of the trees and felt a massive wave of guilt as he saw the faces of his friends and family. Everyone was there, even Francis. He had no idea why he was there though. Probably to spit on his grave. He watched as everyone left. Everyone but Francis... 'Why did he get on his knees?...' Arthur thought to himself. Then he heard the words that he didn't know if he wanted to hear."Je t'aime Arthur." he watched in silent shock as Francis poured his heart out and confessed his love to Arthur's grave. He could feel his stomach churn as he felt so guilty for leaving him. For killing himself. But he had no idea. A tear rolled down his cheek as the last words were uttered. "I love you." Francis said. He couldn't help it as the words escaped his mouth. "... You what?" he whispered.

-•-

Francis could hear him and he quickly turned around, if Alfred heard that he would be mocked for years. He saw someone in the trees but couldn't tell who it was. "Who's there?" he asked cautiously, taking a step forward. The person in the trees took a shaky step back. "F-Francis... I..." he whispered. Francis imedietly recognized the voice but couldn't bring himself to believe it. "N-Non... It... A-Arthur?" he called back, shaking. Arthur stepped out into the light. His clothes were tattered and covered in blood. He had dirt everywhere, especially on his face and in his hair. He looked pale and fragile. But his eyes were different. They were bright but filled with pain. Francis gazed into them. "A-Arthur... W-What? H-How?..." he whispered in disbelief. "I'm sorry." Arthur whispered back before passing out.

((Author's note thing: I'm sorry! I've been so busy and writers block a jerk but its summer now and I have chapter 7 all done! So yay finally an update!))


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7: Confrontation

Arthur woke up in a large bed and smiled to himself, thinking selling his soul, going to hell, and what Francis said was all a dream. Then he realized it wasn't his bed. He opened up his eyes and saw someone in a chair by the bed. Looking up he saw that it was Francis. "W-What happened?" he asked in a shaky voice.

Francis looked down at him. "That's what I should be asking you!" he yelled at him and stood up. "What the hell Arthur?! Did you fake your death?! Get attacked by wolves and you just so happen to see me saying those things?! I thought you were dead! I was going to kill myself today!"

Arthur sat up and stared at him through the yelling and cowered back a little. "N-No. Please don't kill yourself. Please." he muttered. If he did that all of this would have been for nothing. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth."

Francis glared at him. "Tell me anyway!"

Arthur sighed and looked down. "I had a dream that you were hit by a truck. I knew it would come true so I sold my soul to save your life. I was killed and sent to hell. Then I woke up in the forest. I don't know how I'm alive." he explained in a whisper. "I did it because... Because I-I... I love you." he muttered as he blushed. He thought he could confess his feelings under better circumstances.

Francis couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You obviously don't." he said coldly. "If you did you wouldn't have hurt me. You wouldn't have done... Whatever you did. You wouldn't have made out with my best friend!"

Arthur was shocked and his face turned red. "You saw that?! It wasn't what it looked like! Gilbert was the demon I sold my soul to! That's how you sign deals!" he explained more. He knew he sounded ridiculous but it was the truth. "I /do/ love you Francis! I love you more then anything! I wouldn't be able to live without you, that's why I sold my soul! If I could do it without kissing Gilbert I would. But I did it for you." again, he thought he could pour his heart out to the man he loves in a better place or at a better time, and not while explaining why his first kiss was with an idiotic Prussian.

"Fine. I believe you." Francis said softly. He always tried to keep an open mind about the supernatural and he was raised to believe demons and hell were real. It never stopped him from liking men though, just from telling his overly religious father who gets abusive when he's angry. Also he always knew Gilbert was a little off.

"Y-You do?" the Brit asked. "I bet I sounded bloody mad to you though. I know you don't believe in stuff like this..." he muttered.

Sitting down on the bed Francis put his hand onto Arthur's. "Not usually. But... Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked softly.

"Tell you what?" Arthur tilted his head a little, confused that Francis would want to know about the supernatural.

"That you love me." he said simply.

Arthur blushed again and looked down. "I-I... don't know... I never told anyone. Not even Alfred or my brothers. I guess I just knew you would reject me." he muttered.

Francis took his chin and lifted Arthur's head to look into his eyes. "Je t'aime." he repeated from yesterday before leaning in and kissing him.

Arthur imedietly kissed back and wrapped his arms around the others shoulders. His heart was racing and he couldn't believe what was happening.

-•-

Sam and Dean pulled up yo Elizebeta's house and got out of the Impala. "So who the hell does Arthur Kirkland think he is? No matter what he wanted, it's not worth your fricken soul." Dean said as they walked up to the door.

"I don't know, maybe a family member died and he thought he could bring them back." Sam suggested as he knocked on the door.

Elizebeta opened it and smiled. "Hello boys~ there's some pie in the kitchen, come in and I'll explain everything I can."

Dean smiled and walked in, making a beeline for the kitchen. Sam smiled as well and stepped inside. "Thanks for calling us, what's wrong?"

"It's Gilbert again." She sighed. "The albino demon you said you took care of. Like I said he killed one of my students... Arthur was such a good boy too... Do you know what he wanted out of the deal?"

"No, but if you could give us anything that might help we could get closer to finding out what this Gilbert guy wants." Sam told her as Dean came back with some pie.

"Well he lives with his father and four brothers at the edge of town. And he had a crush on a boy named Francis Bonnefoy who lives next door. I always like to help my students in love~ I put him and Francis on a project together recently. "

"So he's gay?" Dean asked with pie in his mouth.

"Most of my students are actually... I don't know why."

He shrugged. "I swear, there's something weird about this town..."

Sam stood up. "Let's head next door to see if this Francis guy knows anything. Thank you Ms Héderváry."

"It's no problem. I'm glad you boys are here to help." She smiled and stood up, kissing Sam on the cheek.

Dean stood up as well and smiled. "And thanks for the pie. We'll catch this demon bitch as soon as we can.

They walked out and headed for Francis's house next door. Sam and Dean pulled out their fake badges and knocked on the door.

((Author's note thing: Mmm~ stuffs gonna go down... And it will be beautiful!))


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8: Questions

Francis' father sat on the couch smoking a cigarette and reading a book when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and was surprised to see two young men showing him badges.

"Hello sir, I'm agent Walsh and this is agent Greer. We'd like to ask your son some questions about Arthur Kirkland." Dean told him.

"Je vais lui..." He muttered and walked in to get Francis.

"Of course the guy's French..." Dean smiled sarcastically at Sam who rolled his eyes.

Francis and Arthur's clothes were tossed about the room and they were in a deep and passionate kiss. "I n-never thought this would happen..." Arthur whispered as he gasped for air.

"Shh~ mon amour... Mon pére might hear us." Francis muttered softly as he moved under the blanket, earning a soft moan from Arthur. "Gilbert might have your first kiss, but this is better~"

"S-shut up... Frog." Arthur said breathlessly and gripped his hair.

Soon Francis heard footsteps coming up the stairs and he froze. "Marde... Arthur, y-you have to hide." He whispered and got up, putting his pants back on.

"What?" Arthur asked, disappointed and flustered.

"Just hide on the other side of my bed!" He whisper shouted.

Arthur got up and put his clothes back on, tearing up. Why did his first time have to be interrupted? He was shoved into the closet right before there was a knock on Francis' door. He opened it, scowling at his father. "Oui papa?"

"Some men want to see if you had anything to do with that rosbif's death." He told his son.

Francis stepped out and shut his door, silently apologizing to Arthur.

He walked down to Sam and Dean. "Oui?"

"Francis Bonnefoy?" Sam asked. "Could we speak to you alone?"

"Well, we could step outside or-"

"Why don't we have a chat in your room?" Dean cut him off with a hard smile. If the French boy was hiding anything it would be there.

Francis blushed a little and hoped Arthur had stayed in his closet. "It's upstairs... Come in." He said softly and walked upstairs. They followed him and when he opened the door, Arthur was naked and sitting on his bed, waiting for him. 'Get back in the closet!' He mouthed, a worried look on his face.

Arthur stood up and walked up to him, putting his arms around his neck and kissing him. "No. I need you Francis and I won't have anymore interruptions." He said sternly but quietly. When he looked over Francis' shoulder however he could see a pair of shocked and embarrassed men in suits. He went red and stumbled backwards, covering himself. "What the hell are you two doing here?!" He whispered. Francis' father couldn't know Arthur was here, never mind sleeping with him.

"You know them?" Francis asked.

"They were the ones trying to stop me from selling my soul. And by the way sirs, it /was/ worth it." He said with a small smile in Francis' direction.

"Okay okay, one: how the hell are you alive? Two: it wasn't worth it. It never is. Three: put some damn clothes on." Dean told him.

Arthur just covered himself with the blanket, blushing. "Or maybe you should leave." He scowled.

"Look, I'm sure you have some... Well, I'm sure you're busy but we need to ask some questions. We're trying to catch that demon Gilbert." Sam said. "So what did you ask for in the fist place?"

"I asked for Francis to be saved so he can live a happy life. I didn't much care at the time if I died, as long as Francis was happy." He said softly. "I love him so much and honestly I would do anything for him."

"Now, do you know how you came back? You were dead."

Arthur shook his head. "I just woke up in the woods."

"Alright. If Gilbert comes back to you, which he will, call us." Sam said and handed him a card with one of his numbers on it. "Come on Dean."

Dean walked past Francis who shut the door on them.

"Désolé petit lapin." He sighed and walked up to him.

"It's alright love, just no more interruptions." He said softly and uncovered himself, blushing.

-•-

"So how does he just wake up from being dead?" Dean asked as they drove off.

"I don't know. Maybe Gilbert wanted him for something, and I doubt he got his soul back anyway."

"Do we need to call up Cass to see if he still has one?"

"I think we should wait and see what happens. Lets stay here for a while."

"Kay, lets stay at that place we stayed last time." He smiled and Sam sighed.

"Alright. It's a nice place anyway."

((Author's note thing: Yay smexy times!~ and if you can guess who Sam and Dean's fake names came from you win a prize!


End file.
